


The Rhythm Of Life

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Stiles's Anchor, Established Relationship, Feels, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles let go of the tragedies of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nogitsune_lichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/gifts).



"You ready?" 

Derek nods. They've brought the little boat round the north corner of the island, just at the end of the protected bay. The sun is setting behind them, casting pink and amber rays onto the surface of the water.

Stiles hands him the little box containing the ash he scooped up in the middle of the house, as well as the bunch of five red roses they bought on the mainland. Stiles has his own box, filled with earth from his mother's rose garden, and a single carnation in his other hand. 

Derek scatters the ash on the water, and Stiles follows with the mound of earth. The wind whips up and blows it all into the distance. Then the werewolf tosses the roses out over the edge of the boat, one for each of the ones he lost: his mother, his father, Seth, Laura, little Samantha. Then Stiles gently places his flower on the water. 

The flowers float away from the boat. There is no sound except the lapping of the water. The two young men put their arms around each other. They are both crying softly as they watch the hurt of the past finally leave them, returned to the Universe to be cleansed, released. 

"I love you," says Derek, gazing into the eyes of his mate.

"I love you too," Stiles replies, stroking the werewolf's wet face. 

Derek exhales slowly, and Stiles mirrors him. The darkness is gone; the hurt is finally released. The sadness will always be there; it will crop up at Christmases, family gatherings, births, christenings, graduation. But the searing, burning pain is no more. 

"How do you feel?" Derek asks, drawing Stiles close to him so he can inhale his scent.

"Better than I expected," the brunet sighs. "Peaceful." 

"Me too." 

"Shall we head back before it gets dark?" 

Derek nods, and pulls on the engine cord. 

They land on the beach just as the sun sets, but they don't return to the guest house immediately. Instead they find a sheltered cove and watch the full moon rise over the ocean, Derek propped up against a boulder, arms and legs wrapped around his mate. 

Around them they hear seagulls, the rush of the waves, arcing over the slow rhythm of their hearts beating in unison. 

It is the rhythm of life; the rhythm of love.

And Derek and Stiles have finally learned to dance to it.

_I've had enough of this parade_   
_I'm thinking of the words to say_   
_We open up unfinished parts_   
_Broken up, its only luck_

_And when I see you then I know it will be next to me_   
_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_   
_Ill never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer_   
_Lean on me now, lean on me now_   
_Closer, closer_   
_Lean on me now, lean on me now_

\- Travis, "Closer" from the album "The Boy With No Name"   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this... I needed them to let go of their ghosts and embrace their future... *drowns in feels*


End file.
